


Poetry

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: A peek into Mush and Blink’s first apartment.





	Poetry

Mush and Blink’s apartment was tight and tiny. A mattress, a stool, and a rickety desk with a greasy oil lamp set down upon it filled the small space so completely that it was impossible to open the door all the way, and one had to wriggle though every time they wanted to get in or out. There was no window, so it was a matter of either burning the lamp constantly, or being plunged into pitch blackness day in and day out. It was the sort of filthy tenement that the upper crust deemed unlivable, and were constantly trying to have torn down.

Mush called the place snug.

Blink pointed out, with an irrepressible grin, how lucky they were that lamp oil was cheap; What Mush heard behind those words was that Blink felt lucky that the two of them were together. Luck was the kind of thing that folks had to take where they could get it, and Mush guessed that finding a person he loved and getting to live with him was a pretty big stroke of it, no matter how cramped their quarters. It was the kind of thing that poets wrote about, at least insofar as Mush knew about poets, which wasn’t much at all, other than that they were real smart and romantic, just like Blink.


End file.
